


Just Some Fun

by Vegorott



Series: Danti One-Shots [10]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Edging, M/M, Tickling, some smut with not plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 15:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14084247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegorott/pseuds/Vegorott
Summary: Anti's pouting and Dark decides to make him feel better, but when Anti starts to get a little snarky, Dark changes his plans a little.





	Just Some Fun

**Author's Note:**

> A user on Tumblr asked for "some danti tickling and edging or just edging”

“Anti, you’re pouting again.” Dark stated, watching Anti sitting in the middle of his bed with his arms crossed. 

“Of course I’m pouting. I’m upset.” Anti said, refusing to look at Dark. “You went to the meeting when I wanted you to stay.” 

“You know I can’t miss meetings.” Dark locked the door behind him. “I’m in charge of them.” 

“Then you could have canceled it.” Anti said. 

“I can’t just cancel a meeting with no reason.” Dark walked over to the bed, leaning over to press his hands against the mattress. 

“Am I not a good enough reason?” Anti lifted his head and look at Dark, pouting out his lower lip.

“You’re always good enough for me.” Dark gave Anti a kiss. “But the others wouldn’t understand.” 

“Who cares about them?” Anti moved to sit on his knees. 

“They work for me, I need them to not completely hate me.” Dark smiled when Anti crawled towards him and wrapped his arms around his neck, pressing their chests together. 

“I’m sure canceling a meeting would get you on their good side.” Anti ran a hand through Dark’s hair. “And you wouldn’t have a pouting boyfriend to deal with.” 

“I’m sure I can easily handle that problem.” Dark lifted his hands and rested them on Anti’s waist. 

“Oh, really?” Anti sang, stiffening when Dark started to scrunch his fingers. “D-Dark-” Anti tried to make a threat but it became a squeal when Dark started to properly tickle him. Anti laughed and tried to pull himself away but it just ended with him on his back with Dark on top of him, sitting on his legs as he continued to tickle. Anti weakly slapped at Dark’s hands, giggling loudly when Dark rubbed his chin against his neck, scratching his facial hair against the sensitive skin. Dark finally stopped when Anti was beginning to buck his hips, trying to get some friction there as well. 

“Do you want a little pick-me-up?” Dark asked in a hum. 

“What was your first clue? My thrusting or my erection?” Anti huffed, smiling into the kiss Dark gave him after his snark. 

“Let’s have some fun, shall we?” Dark slipped his hands under Anti’s shirt and pulled it off. Anti happily laid back and let Dark kiss at his chest, some quick, some slower and open-mouthed and they all slowly traveled down. Anti lightly groaned when Dark mouthed at his crotch as his hands worked on his jean’s button and zipper. 

“You’re not going to take anything off?” Anti asked with a raised brow when Dark started to tug off his pants and boxers. 

“Don’t worry, I will.” Dark slipped off the bottoms, getting them past Anti’s already bare feet and letting them fall off the bed. 

“Could you at least take off your shoes?” Anti asked, speaking as if he wasn’t fully exposed on the bed.

“Fine.” Dark rolled his eyes and kicked off his shoes. “Better?”

“And socks?” Anti smirked. Dark let out a harsh breath through his nose and used his toes to remove his socks. He had planned on only having a little bit of fun with Anti but now he was going to have some  _ fun.  _ Dark dipped his head down and started kissing the inside of Anti’s thighs, earning another soft groan from Anti as he traveled up the soft skin. Anti’s hands went to the bed to grip at the sheets when Dark lifted him up to rest his leg on his shoulders and began eating him out. “Oh~” Anti tightened his hands a little more as Dark used his hands to spread his cheeks apart and stroked his tongue deeper inside of him. Dark took one of his hands and started to jerk Anti off with it, matching his hand to the speed of his tongue. “D-Darky.” Anti moaned, feeling himself reaching his climax already. “I-fuck!” Anti grunted in frustration when Dark took both his hand and tongue away right before he came. “Okay...I might have deserved that.” Anti admitted. 

“Maybe.” Dark chuckled sitting up to reach over Anti to get into the bedside dresser, pulling out a bottle of lube. 

“You’ve had your fun.” Anti chuckled. 

“Maybe.” Dark repeated, coating his fingers with the lube. 

“Wait, maybe?” Anti wasn’t the biggest fan of the grin on Dark’s face as he slipped a finger inside of him. “Darky?” Anti asked, hissing when Dark already pushed a second finger in. “Darky~” He repeated as a moan as Dark’s fingers curled up. Dark just chuckled while Anti panted from him working him open. It was a lot of fun seeing Anti take it like this when he’s usually loud and abrasive with everyone. Anti whimpered when Dark put a third finger in and he lowered his head, sucking on the tip of Anti’s cock. Dark watched out of the corners of his eyes Anti’s legs twitching, unable to stay still. Dark opened his mouth more and let Anti thrust up into it and when the movements of Anti’s hips became uneven, he moved away again. “Dark!” Anti snapped, hands going over his eyes and he bucked his hips into nothing. “Please!” 

“Is someone getting impatient?” Dark teased moving up Anti’s body and giving him a kiss on the neck. Anti just whined and placed his hands on Dark’s shoulders. “Is this what you want?” Dark asked, pressing the tip of his dick into Anti. Anti nodded his head, gripping Dark’s shoulder a little tighter. “Tell me.” Dark whispered into Anti’s ear. 

“Please.” Anti whimpered out, loudly moaning as Dark slowly pushed into him. Anti curled up and hid his face into Dark’s neck while Dark rolled his hips. Dark began moving faster and felt Anti’s fingernails now digging into his skin. Dark kept going until he heard Anti’s breath hitch and he immediately pulled out. “Fuck!” Anti cried out, almost drawing blood with his hands. Dark chuckled as Anti clung to him. “Darky! Please! Please!” Anti begged. “Please fuck me!” 

“There it is.” Dark shoved himself back and moved his hips at a fast and punishing speed. Anti whimpered and whined in his hold, arching off of the bed as much as he could and he screamed when he finally came. Anti was gasping harshly as Dark kept his pace until he came as well, only slowing down after he was done riding out his high. Anti swallowed and finally let Dark go, plopping down on the bed as Dark pulled out, making him grunt a little. Anti just panted and worked on catching his breath while Dark left and came back with a wet rag. 

“That...was...intense…” Anti gasped. 

“I guess you could say that I  _ edged  _ you on.” Dark chuckled as he cleaned Anti off.

“You fuck.” Anti said, weakly slapping Dark’s shoulder. 

“You did great.” Dark leaned over and gave Anti a kiss. 

“I’m always great.” Anti said smugly, losing its effect when he whimpered as Dark dipped the towel into him. 

“Let me praise you, damn it.” Dark laughed. 

“But you getting worked up works out for me in the end.” Anti said with only one eye open, watching as Dark finished up and threw the rag back into the bathroom. 

“I still have to take care of you.” Dark said, lifting Anti up so he could lay down and place Anti on top of him. 

“Just hold me.” Anti murmured, nuzzling his head into Dark’s chest. 

“That, I can do.” Dark hummed, rubbing Anti’s back as they both closed their eyes. 


End file.
